astral eevee
by Kat Kannon
Summary: Whatever you do do not piss off a flying midget
1. the eevee start

Disclaimer. I do not own pokemon all right.

Astral Eevee

Hello I bet you are wondering who I am. Well im Astral. And for all intents and purposes I should not be in the predicament I am currently in. I mean I only said he looked like a flying midget so why did this happen. He wasn't anywhere near me when I said it. Well I guess it could also be that I called him a flying ass. Or it could be that I thought he was a complete idiot. I mean what sort of great magician looks like a flying midget.

Well cant be helped now. Now how am I supposed to find a way home. And why did he change me to an eevee and put me in a small boat in the middle of an ocean. Well I guess I will find a way out of this ocean first. Well as of right now I have nothing better to do than talk to thin air so listen up air. When I find that flying midget I will shove his magic wand where the sun doesn't shine!

Well it looks to be getting dark so I will go to sleep and find out what to do tomorrow. And then as I was about to fall asleep it starts raining. Oh when I find him! And then I go to sleep.

The next morning as I get up I look out to sea and I see a big ship heading strait for me. And I canot move out of the way. As I look at the ship I see something. There is a hole in the front oddly enough it is high enough to not let in water but low enough for me to get to if I jump at the right time. It is now very close seconds away from smashing into me. I then jump and I make it. But I wind up hitting a pole once inside. As I think to myself I imagine lighting a flying midget on fire.

As for now I will settle for biting the pole.


	2. the ship

Astral eevee

Now after biting the pole for the last half hour I am now looking for some food. Being that I haven't eaten since the flying midget sent me here. Now as I am looking for some food and thinking of where to get dynamite when I find Mr. midget I happen upon the kitchen. Now being on this ship and not seeing anybody on it is weird imagine seeing a kitchen with a feast prepared but no one in it. As I look I decide to eat some so I go to a large pizza thinking yummy. When I get there I start eating it after a while I finish it.

After finishing the pizza I decide I am thirsty. So I go to a large bowl of Punch. Seeing as I don't want Punch I punch it on to the floor. As I'm looking around I see a bottle of orange juice. I walk over to it and after much trial and error manage to open the bottle. I then drink it as best I can. Meaning tip it over and drink it as it spills out.

After that I then spot ice cream so I go over and eat it. After I am done I jump off the table. Oh did I forget to mention that I was on a table sorry. Well as I get off I snag the table cloth and accidentally pull every thing off the table. As I see what happened I shrug and leave. I look back as I hear someone enter the kitchen. I then hear a loud scream about some league feast or whatever. So I go further into the ship and see a large table with some people sitting at it.

I hear one ask the others when the food is going to get here. And after I leave I then proceeded to laugh.


	3. The town

Astral Eevee

After laughing for a while at the morons luck I then proceed to look around the ship. It is quite A large ship and oddly enough I think it is for those four people. I wonder why? oh well, oh look at this I found the big wheel thingy that stears the ship! I wonder what would happen if I hit it. I then hit it turning it A bit and then breaking it. Oops oh well i will go somewhere else. Before I leave I look out the front window and see a town.

Being that the wheel was distroyed and that the ship was heading for the town i decide to get off. As i leave i hear someone enter the room. Seconds later i hear someone say "SON OF A" after that i head to the top of the ship. Seeing the ship is not going to stop i jump off. I then look at the ship. I then laugh as it goes up onto the land in the middle of the street. Thus causing a huge accident. I only laugh harder.

After a bit I get up onto the land. Seeing that im in some town of which i do not know the name i start looking around. After a while i see that there is nothing really of intrest here. So I decide to leave this town to look for the flying midget. As i am leaving i see something. It looks funny and i do not know what it is. Oh it is a funny looking person in black with a big R on the front. I decide to leave because the only person that would wear that would also be a canidate for the loony bin.

Before i leave i see something it looks like a round thing. Seeing that mr loony left it and is behind the building now i decide to give it back to him. So i take it and go to him and i drop it by his feet. and i go on my way. A bit later a hear a big explosion and see a flying black thing. so i start moving and after a while i see the exit to town. as i am walking 4 angry looking people walk by. i then rember them from the ship. i laugh.


	4. The trek and a robot

Now as i am walking not haveing any clue as to where i am going i start to think. But seeing as i just walked into a tree that is not a good idea at this time. As i sit there i hear laughing. its some idiotic looking person with a stupid bunch of hair that resembles a porcupine.

As he is laughing i was not liking that so i went up to him. He dident notice till i hit him. I guess i should have aimed better because getting hit in the crotch hurts. Oh well i leave him there and keep going along. Now as im going i see another town so i go and look at it.

Now as im going to it i see some stupid R people. Why do they have an R on there shirt are they idiots or somthing. So I go and see them and they are holding some sort of device seeing that it looks intresting i look at it. There is some sort of button so i press it.

After i press the button a strange robot gets up and starts blasting every thing. How i didnt notice it before is confusing to me. Well im now board so i continue to the town leaving the insane robot to its smashing of things.

Now in the town i see the four people that were on the ship. They are talking to each other. about what i dont care. Then something funny happend the robot from before came and shot a missle at them and flew away. The missle blew up and they were blasted into a wall as they got up they wonderd what happend.

Now i see something that one dropped. It looks like some sort of key sso i take it. Now that i have a key i proceed to throw it away. It falls into a truck that drives off. The people then walk off and then proceed to go to a hotel.

One askes where is the key and they look and cant find it. Then for some strange reason mabey due to extreem stupidity they blame the robot. and proceed to go after it. leaving one of there bags in the process. As i see it i go to look in it. I open it and dump it out. I see nothing intresting so i just take the bag. 


End file.
